paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sediment
This character is a property of OpenWish. Please do not edit this page without her consent or use this character in something without reading her Character Use Terms. Sediment is a pure bred Australian Terrier. She works as the mining/geology pup for the PAW Patrol and does not wish to give up her position yet. Most of her siblings are unknown due to the fact she was originally adopted by a kind family who wished for a dog. |-|General=Sediment is a milky brown Australian Terrier with a large grey-black splotch on her back. Her fur is said to give the impression of spikes. She has brown eyes and wears a dark milky brown collar. Her pup tag has a dark chocolate brown outline with a yellow-orange background. She has a pickaxe as the symbol in the middle. |-|Uniform=Sediment wears a yellow miners hat which contains a flashlight with a red outline. Her vest is a semi-light brown with a rectangle pup pack sloping down. It has 2 pockets on either sides. Other Uniforms Air Pups - Sediment dawns a brown vest with a darker brown helmet to match it. Her jet pack heavily resembles a drone with 2 dark brown propellers on either side that point upwards. Mer-Pup - Sediment’s mer-pup form consists of a brown tail with darker brown fins. Nothing too special. Sea Patrol Life Gaurd - Sediment’s lifeguard uniform is also brown with a darker brown hat. Sediment is very supportive towards others and is very optimistic. She does not like to be told off for doing something wrong and likes doing things the way she feels they should be done. She is quite extraverted and does not like to feel left out of tasks. Sediment spent most of her early childhood at a pet shop away from her mother. She was usually displayed at the front of the shop with her sister, Waterfall. After a couple weeks of being stuck at the pet shop, a loving family took her in yet there was one problem with her new home, Shimmer the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Shimmer utterly hated Sediment and thought she took away all of the attention she so badly demanded. After a sometime of Sediment living with her, Shimmer decided to dump her inside a cave whilst their family was sleeping. This ultimately horrified the family and Sediment yet this didn't stop the Australian Terrier from learning to navigate these caves. A couple months after being trapped in the caves, a cave-in happened in the caves Sediment was residing in. This swiftly alerted the PAW Patrol and Sediment and within minutes, the Terrier had already located the cave in and tried her best to dig it up. Sometime during her attempt to dig up the cave, the PAW Patrol arrived and with the help of them, the cave in was finally dug up. Afterwards, she was granted membership to the PAW Patrol and became their mining pup. Sometime after joining, Rubble began to crush on her and eventually, he asked her out. She quickly accepted and sometime later, they ended up having 3 pups of their own, Ore, Crystal and Coral. Catchphrases "There is always time to mine!" Pup Pack Her pup pack may include: *A pickaxe *A shovel *A jackhammer *A flashlight *A small claw/pincher (for picking up small gems or rocks) Vehicle Her vehicle is known to somewhat resemble a truck. It includes 2 doors on the side that lead to a compartment inside that's main use is storing various rocks and gems. This place is also used as a second entrance for Sediment's kennel. Her vehicle also includes a lookout area at the top that she uses to help get better looks of areas. Random *Sediment was OpenWish's first PAW Patrol OC *She is said to have friendzoned Rubble *Her best friend/s are Skye and Rubble *She is a character in a unoffical PAW Patrol comic OpenWish makes *She is currently a character in OpenWish's fanon *Originally, she was going to be a beagle *Oroginally, I was going to make her love interest Rocky but I changed it after I realised Rubble would likely be a much better choice *I got the idea for her being an Australian Terrier whilst I was searching the internet and stumbled upon an Australian Terrier picture. It looked so cute and so, I made her one. *I imagine she would be a raptor trainer if she ever got a job at Jurassic World FAFCDF69-47EC-483E-93D5-03F84D83C418.png|Sediment’s Vehicle + Kennel DF19F108-5246-47D6-AC33-3457065B5AE4.png|Sediment in Uniform 9D594F7B-26B0-4C6D-B650-5DBBC3605AB7.png|Sediment out of uniform E4B4EE54-36BE-4AA0-BE3A-6FC846DAB338.png|Sediment’s Pup Tag 073C4E64-A523-4569-B651-CD4B7F768835.png|Sediment’s Air Pup Uniform D972912F-D023-4E4A-8D79-6180635F32B4.png|Merpup Sediment 93BDF2AA-C9CB-42F9-8FCD-B56A618C38F4.png|Sediment in Life Gaurd Uniform AE344FD5-AD0E-42DB-AD30-0368598E4A56.png|Sediment in Scuba Gear 8FC4A24D-4AC0-45C1-AEDB-411BF765D78C.png|Sediment in Mission PAW Uniform 2628E35E-D242-470C-8CE9-3DC72DF1A538.png|Sediment Refrence Sheet Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Animals Category:Australian Terrier Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Current Gen Category:Current Generation Category:Rubble's Family